


Baby Steps

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Impulsive writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Kise got dumped by Kasamatsu, and his friends decided to help him.... sort of.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Impulsive writing...effortless piece that i do not understand... I donno what I just wrote...  
> I'm really sleepy LOLOL.... XD but I just.. I donno... needed some KiKasa for myself.. just don't take it seriously LOL.
> 
> I have all sorts of writing style.... this is pure nonsense-type LOL.

On a Saturday morning when the sun was at its brightest, just warm enough with the cool temperature of spring, the smell of fresh flowers and damped soil from the rain before, colors of nature bringing life from the ground, the trees, the bushes and the trellis against the houses. It was a perfect morning, a perfect morning for Kise to wake up and sigh sadly as he looked at the clock, 8:00AM, the first day when Kise had no plans with Kasamatsu, the first day Kise felt the gloomiest, his heart felt heavy, his body weighed down, his stomach clenching with a feeling he never liked, and his tears were threatening to fall from his golden eyes that match with the perfect sunlight from the window. Kasamatsu, was no longer his.

 

Kise broke his cries into his pillow, tears soaking the panda printed pillow case, his wails were shameless. Kise had to admit to himself, that Kasamatsu wanted him no more, they were finished.

Like a morning nightmare he lived it and it was too big to ignore, Kise new he needed to do something about it and Kasamatsu was no longer around to help with him troubles to pick him up whenever he was at his weakest, after so long for relying on Kasamatsu with his heart, he now had to learn and carry the burden his own and he wasn’t used to it but he had to, Kise knew it, as much as he wanted to deny it and scream for Kasamatsu.

“Yukiochi… why…” came the cracked sobering voice of Kise that muffled on the pillow. Kise needed help and the next person that came into his mind was Takao, the one whom he share a lot in common with.

 

As heavy as his burden, Kise lifted it arm and hands searching for his phone on the night stand while face down on the pillow.

He clutched the phone in his hands before lifting his head up to look at his phone, delicate fingers scrolling through his contacts and he let out a broken whimper as he met Kasamatsu’s contact name. When Takao’s name came up, he pressed the contact name without any hestitation, after two rings came in a cheery greet from Takao and Kise broke into a wailing mess all over again

“TAKAO-CHII!!!! NGHHHAAHAAAHAAAA” Kise cried

“Ryō—Ryōtachan” came in Takao’s voice that stuttered with concern and confusion and Kise sucked in his breathe like an elephant

“Ta—Takaochii—Yu—Yukiochii left me—“ Kise choked between his breaths, words and cries, Kise was indeed a wailing mess.

“He just LEFT ME! He just went BYE BYE to college and leaving me with a wounded heart!” Kise sucked in another breath “AND NOW I’M ALL ALONE! ALL ALONE TAKAOCHII!!! AND I CAN’T DO THIS ALONE” Kise cried “I’M HOPELESS! TA—TAKAOCHII—HEL—HE—HELP MEEEEEE!!!” Kise then broke into more tears which has already soaked the whole pillow case.

“Okay Ryōta-chan, let’s—“

“TAKAOCHII!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!” Kise cried breaking Takao mid sentence, with a patient sigh Takao continued calmly

“Ryōta-chan, take deep breathes” Takao instructed calmly and Kise sucked in harshly from his nose that his nostrils flared, red teary eyes wide

“And breathe out—“ with that Kise let out his breathes as he tried to suppress his urge to cry, it was extremely difficult

“Okay, listen I think we need to go out, let’s just hang out okay?”

“Bu—but—I can’t—it—it feels so heavy—I—feel heavy—IS IT BECAUSE I’M FAT? IS THAT WHY HE LEFT ME?” Kise cried again

“Ryōta-chan is just your sadness weighing you down, listen, you need to get up, get dress—but wash yourself before that of course—and we’re going to hang out!” Takao said voice determined

“But—But—It’s—It’s so haarrrdd” Kise’s voice shrunk at his last word

“I know, but you can do this! You got this! You can do it right?” and Kise only nodded, face still crunched

“It’s time to recharge! You can do this!” Kise nodded again and wiped his tear stained cheek with his free hand

“Okay—“ Kise sucked in unsteady breathes “I—I can do this!”

“YES YOU CAN!”

“I—I’m going to start over again!”

“YES YOU ARE!” Takao cheered, satisfied with Kise’s determination until of course Kise’s voice broke pathetically again

“Without my Yukiochii—“ Kise let out another shameless cry, Takao let out a long sigh.

 

After Kise finished crying and letting out his bull-walrus wails, which Takao had to patiently endure, of course he has been understanding and helpful throughout and manage to get Kise to calm down and finally got ready for their hang-out. Takao stood by the café with Midorima where he and Kise promised to meet up, with hot chocolate by his hands, eyes watching patiently for the blond. Everyone was bundled up since the winter cold still lingered in the spring breeze, and lucky for Midorima, his lucky item was a bunny ear-muffle which Takao found it very adorable, especially for Midorima’s straight face and Takao couldn’t help but to tease him, liking it even more when the visible peachy blush appeared just shyly on his cheeks, peaking from his scarf.

 

Once his eyes caught Kise’s figure walking towards them, he smiled and waved

“Ryōta-chan!!!” Takao called, once Kise was standing up a few steps from them Takao’s smile dropped

“Ohh…you—uhh…” Takao paused while staring up at Kise whose eyes were swollen, cheeks flushed—yup he was a sobering mess alright.

“You’re a mess” Takao said and Kise’s face crunched up again about to break into tears and Takao quickly shook his head and stopped Kise

“Oh—no—no don’t cry—I mean, you just need some hot chocolate!” Takao said and handed Kise his hot chocolate.

“Kise, I got you this” Midorima said and gave Kise a rubber chicken “It’s your lucky item for today” Midorima said casually.

With slight shock Kise took the rubber chicken and jumped slightly when it let out a squeak, Takao laughed and pat Midorima’s arm

“Haha, you kept an eye for Gemini from Oha-asa, how thoughtful can you be” Takao teased and Midorima’s eyes only looked to a different direction

“Shut-up, at this rate he needs it. It is very distasteful of Kasamatsu to leave Kise for pathetic reasons.” Midorima stated and pushed his glasses up

“YEAH! Gah! I’m so mad right now!” Takao stomped his feet on the ground, glaring at that small piece of stone as thought it was a threat.

“Th—thank you, you guys” Kise said gratefully

“Well, what would the point be if you called me? Come on, let’s go to the mall—and you’re coming with us all the way” Takao poked Midorima who only rolled his eyes

“Sure” was all he said while clutching his vanilla scented candle, it was his lucky item for the day.

 

Takao had been trying to cheer up Kise the whole time, to get his mind of Kasamatsu but every time when Takao picked up something and show it to Kise, it somehow always reminds Kise of something of Kasamatsu and begin to crack a sob which Takao always manage to quickly recover Kise and distract him else where which resulted with the same outcome. To Takao surprise, Midorima then stepped in to take charge of Kise’s distress, and the raven haired couldn’t stop drooling at his lover’s sight of compassion which to him looked like a super hero from the movies, and Midorima was quite smug about it, inside of course.

 

Midorima brought Kise to a ‘magical’ place, a store located at the end of the mall, a small corner really, dark with sparkling glow-in-the-dark tapestry and lights like the universe itself. Takao knew of the store of course, it is where Midorima often get his lucky items that are rare or more like Takao had to get it for him before Midorima can step out from the house, not that he minds.

“Kise, it is time now that you understand what the stars tell you” Midorima said in a serious tone which honestly made Takao wanted to crack a laugh but hid it behind his palm, snickering to himself, shit’s about to get interesting.

They stepped into the mysterious store behind the long starry drape and they were greeted with the light smell of cinnamon and spice, the store was dimmed, and the shelves were made of transparent glass with various unique items, distinct accessories, plasma globe of various size, shape and colors.

“Ahhhhh, Midorima, how lovely of you to drop by, as always” chuckled an old lady who don’t look much older than fifty, wearing a navy blue head-band over her long black and gray hair.

“Megumi-san, this time is not about me” Midorima said and the lady cocked an eye-brow “ohh, then” she eyes Takao and Midorima faked a cough, hiding his blush

“Uh no—this,” Midorima pointed to Kise who still had a clueless look “is my friend Kise Ryōta, he is a little troubled, could you perhaps help him?” Midorima asked.

 

“That… couldn’t be any worst…” Takao said once they were outside the store, after Kise burst out crying at tarot cards and basically everything the lady has said to him. They were now standing outside the store with Kise on the ground crying his eyes off while pass byers kept staring. “I tried” Midorima said pushing up his glasses, one couldn’t tell by a glance but Takao’s sharp eyes caught on the very tiny pout Midorima had. Takao knew Midorima had always a soft spot for his friends despite not showing it or even talk about it.

“Kise,” Midorima called and Kise looked up, eyes all teary, cheek stained all over again, lips swollen and crunched up, his hand squeezing the lucky rubber chicken which let out a pathetic squeak

“Yes?” Kise sobbed

“It is time to move on, you’ve seen what the tarot said—”

“NNGGGHHHAAAAHHHHH!!!” Kise let out a full blown cry and Takao face palmed himself

“SHIN-CHAN!” Takao yelled at Midorima

“It is true! Kise, it has to be done—“

“NO IT DOES NOT—RYOTA-CHAN DON’T LISTEN TO HIM—“ Takao insisted between Midorima and a crying Kise, and the two began bickering, almost ignoring the blond one.

 

From a distance, Kise’s loud cries could be heard followed by yapping of Midorima and Takao. Kuroko, Kagami, Himuro and Murasakibara stopped at their tracks when they heard the nuisance echoing from afar, the couples shared confused looks and scanned the area before walking towards the source of the noise. There, they two couples found none other than Takao and Midorima bickering away while Kise crying on the ground with his head buried in his knees.

“What the…” was all Kagami said staring at the sight who were still unaware of them, let alone the stares they were getting. Himuro only laughed at the sight before approaching them

“Kazunari, Shinatrō” Himuro greeted but the two continued bickering, still oblivious to his close presence. Himuro only stared confusingly “ehh…”

“Oi, oi! Break it off you two!” Kagami cut in beside Himuro and the bickering couple stopped and turned to look beside them, Takao smiled

“AH! Tatsu-chan! Taiga-chan!” Takao greeted

“Stop calling me that…” Kagami mumbled in annoyance

“What’s wrong Ryōta?” Kuroko asked and Takao glared at Midorima

“Well, Ryōta-chan just broke up with Yukio-chan so we brought him out to get his mind off it—but SOMEONE JUST HAD TO TURN TO OHA-ASA AND MAKE IT WORST!” Takao explained before yelling at Midorima

“I DID NOT MAKE IT WORST! HE HAD BEEN BAWLING ABOUT IT EVERY SINGLE TIME YOU SHOWED HIM SOMETHING! I WAS SIMPLY BRINGING HIM TO REALITY TO HELP HIM!” Midorima yelled back

“REALITY? HAH! WITH SUPERSTITIOUS TAROTS? YOU CALL THAT REALITY?” Takao shot back and the couple continued once again, while Kagami and Himuro tried to calm the childish tension between them, Kuroko walked over to Kise.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko called out gently and kneeled beside Kise, the blond one lift his head up from his knees, all teary eyes and puffy cheeks meeting up to Kuroko’s sky-blue ones

“Ku—kuroko-chii” Kise sobbed, sniffing in his runny nose

“Kise-kun, you look terrible” Kuroko said honestly making Kise cry again “I know!” Kise cried

“It’s hideous, Kise-kun, here” Kuroko dug his hand into his pocket and took our his blue handkerchief, handing it to Kise

“Here, you should wipe yourself” Kuroko offered, Kise nodded and took the handkerchief before blowing in nose into it

“Kise-chin, you’ve been crying?” came in Murasakibara’s lazy voice, Kise looked up behind Kuroko and saw Murasakibara chewing onto his snack, Murasakibara then bend down, arm extended out to Kise with one of his favorite snack at hand, Kise looked back up to Murasakibara who only nudged the snack to Kise who gladly took it

“Kise-kun, what’s that?” Kuroko asked staring at the rubber chicken in Kise’s other hand and Kise squeezed it lightly

“Midorima-chii got this for me—he said it was my lucky item” Kise explained with his already blocked nose

“Takao-kun mentioned something about your break-up with Kasamatsu-kun, is that true?” Kuroko asked and Kise nodded before bursting into tears, shamelessly. Kuroko and Murasakibara exchanged looks then back to Kise

“Kise-chin, why did he leave you?” Murasakibara asked

“Co—college” Kise said between sobs

“Unacceptable” Murasakibara said and took a harsh bite onto his snack

“he—he’s—going—going to—to see some—someone else—and—and he—he—DON’T LOVE ME NO MORE!!!” Kise cried out

“I’m sorry for you, Kise-kun. So that’s why I must help you too” Kuroko said before standing up and approached the arguing couple and the other two who have been trying to take the tension down

“Kagami-kun, Himuro-kun, I believe we need to extend our double date today, this is an emergency, Kise-kun needs us, therefore we must help him!” Kuroko said seriously with a determined fist, Kagami and Himuro only blinked back at Kuroko

“You look so determine, it’s actually scary” Himuro said sheepishly

“Yes” Kuroko replied steadily

“Uh..Ku—Kuroko, this is not basketball, you—you know that right?”

“Yes, Kagami-kun, however my friend’s heart is in trouble, we must save him!”

“Uh… Kuroko…” Kagami was left speechless, he knew how his boyfriend took people’s situation at heart and will always be ready to help, but this was… another level.

 

“I think we should bring Kise-chin for a treat” Murasakibara suggest as he stepped in between the bickering couple who immediately stopped and looked up at the taller one

“I was thinking… Gambrinus Café!” Murasakibara suggested

“WHAT?!” They all yelled out in unison, jaws dropping at Murasakibara’s suggestion

“Why of all places?” Kuroko asked

“THAT SHIT IS EXPENSIVE!” Takao yelled

“Yes, Atsushi, we need to think this thoroughly,” Himuro said calmly to his lover

“We don’t have the money, idiot!” Midorima spat

“Ehh….Kagamichin…” Murasakibara said and pointed at Kagami

“He will pay” he stated “WHAT?! WHY ME? AND YOU DON’T JUST VOLUNTEER FOR PEOPLE!” Kagami yelled this time

“Because you’re rich” Murasakibara said

“THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT!”

“Murasakibara-kun is right, Kise needs us right now, and Kagami-kun, you are now our savior” Kuroko said and stared up at Kagami

“Hey—don’t give me that—“ before Kagami could finished Kuroko had fished out his best puppy-eyes, staring straight into Kagami’s red ones, slowly melting him with his dangerously, utterly, cute, irresistible, big doe-puppy-pleading-eyes, and why the hell does it even sparkle?

“Fuck…” Kagami cussed, hating himself for giving in into Kuroko so easily, like always.

 

With classical music playing nicely in the also matching luxurious café filled with the most sleek, opulent and elaborate interiors, with its architecture reflects the dreamy ideals of Belle Epoch.

Himuro stared in awe at the amazing interior, Midorima already feeling comfortable in the luxurious environment, and Takao’s jaw dropping, eyes glistering at everything—which was an embarrassment really.

“Yam yam…” Murasakibara sniffed the air, the smell of fresh baked goods and sweets tingling in the air—ohh how delightful!

All Kagami smell was his empty pockets though, soon enough.

Kuroko, was tugging onto Kagami’s sleeve, wearing his ‘you-are-my-hero-muscle-man’ eyes, and Kise, Kise was just puzzled.

“Umm… isn’t this, a bit too expensive?” Kise asked worriedly

“Oh yeah…” Midorima nodded as though approving.

“Hmmm?? What??” Kuroko chirped at Kise which gripping onto Kagami’s sleeve—which was out of character and Kagami only trembled lightly

“Uhh…it-it’s no problem Kise, o—on me… he-help yourself…” Kagami said reluctantly and Kise laughed sheepishly “Uh, it’s really thoughtful of you guys really, but I can’t possibly—“

“Hey!” a familiar voice greeted and they all turned back to meet Furihata and Akashi.

“Hey! Furichan! Seichan! You’re down here from Kyoto?” Takao greeted cheerfully and the redhead only smiled

“Of course, I’m down here every weekend” Akashi said eyes meeting down lovingly at Furihata by his side who couldn’t hide his tomato blush and that made Kise’s heart twist—how can they be so sweet?

“In fact, we come here every Saturday, it’s our date spot before anything else” Akashi said and Kise couldn’t hold it anymore and burst into tears, now wailing like a walrus

“THA—THAT’S SO SWEET AKA-AKASHICHI!” Kise cried while trying to smile at the couple with his already crunched up crying face which honestly, made him look like the baby gremlins, but the ones that try to cry and smile all at once kind of gremlins.

“YOU-YOU FLY ALL THE WAY HERE TO TOKYO—FRO—FROM KYOTO! AND—AND JUST TO SEE FURIHATACHI! YOU—YOU” Kise pointed at now puzzled Furihata while crying and sniffing shamelessly “YOU’RE SO LUCKY AS FUCK!” Kise sniffed “AND ME!” he pointed at himself “I’M THE UNLUCKY ONE! YUKIOCHI WOULDN’T EVEN COME DOWN TO SEE ME FROM COLLEGE! WHICH IS JUST HERE! IN TOKYO!” Kise cried

“Ah…Ki-Kise” Furihata stuttered confusingly, Akashi looked at Midorima

“What happened?” Akashi asked

“Ah, well—“

“YUKIOCHAN DUMPED RYŌTACHAN—FOR COLLEGE—AND WANTS TO SEE SOMEONE ELSE!” Takao barged in angrily

“OHH I JUST WANT TO—“ Takao then stomped the ground as though it was Kasamatsu’s face on the squeaky clean marble floor.

“Akashi-kun, this is an emergency, our friend has been badly hurt” Kuroko said and Akashi nodded

“Well then, if that’s the case” Akashi exchanged looks with Furihata who only gave a pitiful smile

“How about you guys join us for branch then” Akashi said and Takao threw his hands up in the air

“WOOHOOO! RYŌTA LETS GO LOOK FOR SEATS!” Takao grabbed Kise’s arm and dragged him along into the Café.

 

While the rest followed suit, Kagami leaned down to Akashi for a whisper

“umm… you’re splitting the bill with me, right?” Kagami asked and Akashi stared up at him with a dead pan look

“Of course not.” Akashi said sternly and Kagami flinched, Akashi chuckled

“I’m sorry…” Akashi stopped and cleared his throat “I’m bad at jokes.”

“That you are” Furihata confirmed while patting Akashi’s shoulder.

 

While everyone was seated comfortably in a private room, with trays of delightful desserts and baked goods laid out on the elegant table, couples side by side and Kise being between one of them, sadly. Of course Kise was entirely grateful towards his friends who spared their dating time just for Kise’s crisis, Takao who was the first to be there when Kise called for help and Midorima following not sure for Takao but also share his concern for Kise, and Kagami, Kuroko, Himuro and Murasakibara who were on a double date decided to give him their company, also the fact that Himuro and Murasakibara flew all the way from Akita just to have a double date with Kagami and Kuroko and suddenly changed to comforting Kise, meant a lot to him. Suddenly Akashi and Furihata who gladly invited him and the rest to join branch with them on their routine date, was another thing that made Kise even more grateful, and reminded himself he to give them his gratitude once he has recovered from a broken heart. However….

 

While everyone has been talking and sharing the same thoughts of Kasamatsu, Kise couldn’t help but to notice the love birds among him, of course with the fact that all of them are dating their partners in the basketball team and only Akashi and Furihata weren’t from the same team made them as the power couple among them, and Kise and Kasamatsu however were the age difference and because of that, Kasamatsu was no longer in the team and he had to live the moment of being without Kasamatsu.

 

Kise notice how Takao and Midorima were like Kasamatsu and himself, he and Takao are alike and Midorima and Kasamatsu were no much different, except the part where Midorima is completely superstitious and Kasamatsu wasn’t. Kise notice the way Takao smoother his love all over Midorima like sakura blossom falling from the tree, and Midorima was more quiet about it and always try to stop Takao from public affection, even one could tell that Midorima didn’t want it stop but shy Midorima, was being shy about it just as how Kasamatsu is like, Kise constantly demanding public affection and Kasamatsu always try to move away from it and he loved the way Kasamatsu blush when Kise stubbornly threw himself onto Kasamatsu and attach their lips like the world was theirs, of course Kasamatsu didn’t mind much but he wasn’t open about his feelings as much. Midorima however always watch out for Takao and kept an eye for his safety, which Kise ofudn extremely adorable how Midorima mothers Takao.

 

Kise saw the way Kuroko and Kagami are like, in fact, they have always been obvious, literally anyone could tell they’d just fuck each other in the lockers room whenever they have the chance. There was nothing much new to say about them, except maybe how Kagami has always been affection with Kuroko and had no mind with public affection, Kagami is romantic himself and sometimes often more cheesy than Kuroko, which made Kise jealous, how can Kagami despite being all tough can be so gentle and not afraid to show it, Kuroko was indeed lucky. As for Murasakibara and Himuro, they are literally married without papers, Himuro is always been so dotting towards Murasakibara and of course the purple head only listens to Himuro if that wasn’t anymore obvious, Himuro have marks on his neck to prove that Murasakibara literally eats him every night—how are they not even ashamed of it? But that was what’s special about them, they were always in their own dreamy world.

 

Kise looked over to Akashi and Furihata, how did these two even ended up together? After one match and BOOM! Just in two weeks after the winter cup, the two were already in a committed relationship and Akashi was a devoted lover, not even hiding his affection towards Furihata. How did THEY even happened was still a question among them, even Furihata couldn’t quite answer himself, eyes squinting in question when he was asked, and no one dared to question Akashi, despite him being back to his normal self, his normal self was just as intimidating.

 

Kise was hurt, broken deeply, his wounds were open like a bad surgery, he felt abandoned, it’s like Kasamatsu left him for dead.

He looked at the couples around him and he saw the memories with Kasamatsu flash before his eyes, tears staring to form in his eyes, he felt so pitiful.

 

Furihata was about to feed Akashi his last piece of strawberry until he heard soft sobs beside him, he turned around and saw Kise’s head lowered and tears falling to his lap.

“Ki-Kise” Furiahata put down his fork and turned to Kise, bringing his hand up to give a comforting pat until Kise’s head shot up and let out a full blown cry

“WHY!!!!” Kise cried and turned to Furihata

“WHY ARE YOU ALL SO SWEET TOGETHER?!” Kise cried out and leaned his head on Furihata’s shoulder, soaking his shirt and Furihata didn’t even mind and brought his arm up to give a soothing stroke on Kise’s back.

“I think our coupling presence is triggering his loneliness” Himuro said and Akashi stood up

“I think we should do something fun, this is getting pretty dull” Akashi said and Takao’s face lit up

“LET’S GO TO THE ARCADE!” Takao suggested as he shot up from his seat and the others nodded and mumbled in agreement.

 

The arcade, was a different environment compared to the café, it was lively and loud, and honestly Kise didn’t feel quite comfortable, he felt mentally drawn back but he wouldn’t say it to anyone, he felt it would be troubling and too much of a drain to talk. Himuro, however noticed Kise’s uncomfortable shift.

From where they were standing, they could hear a familiar voice yelling aggressively “ONE POINT BOOM!!!!” which was strange, they didn’t think that certain voice would make such noise despite his frail frame and timid personality, as they approach the mini electric basketball and sure enough, they saw Aomine and Sakurai throwing the mini balls into the mini hoops and Sakurai, was throwing shoots like a turret

“FOUR POINTS BOOM! FIVE POINTS BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!!” Sakurai shouted and Aomine groaning in slight frustration

“Well! It doesn’t really count since I can’t dunk it!” Aomine said and just crossed his arms, Sakurai laughed proudly and punched his lovers arm lightly

“I WIN!! NOW GIVE ME WHAT YOU PROMISE!” Sakurai grin at his lover and Aomine only rolled his eyes before leaning in towards his lover’s lips but the corner of his eyes he caught a familiar group, and when he turned and saw who they were he quickly smacked Ryō flat on the face and pushed him down and Sakurai shrieked and fell butt flat on the ground

“OH HEY GUYS!” Aomine cleared his throat, arms crossed and standing in a _cool_ position “What’s up?”

“DAIKI!” Sakurai whined

“Ohh…uh—yea, sorry” Aomine then helped Sakurai up from the floor, only giving a sheepish grin when Sakurai was glaring up at him. Sakurai puffed his cheeks into a pout when he was on his feet, arms crossed “You don’t have to be so ashamed you know” Sakurai mumbled “Reflex” Aomine said guiltily.

 

“aaawww, Ahomine was about to give his boyfriend a kiss??” Kagami teased with his arms draped over Kuroko, Aomine glared at the red head “Oh shut up you shameless cheesy red ball”

“Wow! It’s really great to see you guys here!” Takao chirped with a toothy grin

“And it’s surprising… to you see all here, what’s the occasion? Wait… you guys didn’t even invite us?” Aomine frowned at them

“Haaaah…. Well long story short—Kise was dumped and have been crying like an ugly elephant and we just happened to bumped into each” Takao explained “And we just thought of helping Kise out at this time of need by distracting him” Furihata added

“Aomine-kun, Sakurai-kun, this is an emergency” Kuroko said

“You know, you’ve been saying that a lot today” Takao said turning to Kuroko

“BUT TETSUCHAN IS RIGHT! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!”

“I’m sorry,what—what do you mean Kise was dumped?” Sakurai asked and Kise cried “YUKIOCHI LEFT ME! HE SAID HE WANTED US TO BREAK UP AND—AND HE’S GOING TO SEE SOMEONE ELSE! HE LEFT ME FOR COLLEGE—AND NOW I’M LEFT HERE ALL ALONE!”

“Ah—I—I’m sorry Kise-kun! I didn’t mean to—I mean—I’m so sorry! I—I’m sorry he left you like that—umm… Ki-Kise-kun” Sakurai approached the sobbing blond and opened his arms which Kise gladly leaned in for the comforting hug

“There, there” Sakurai comforted the blond who was sobbing shamelessly

“Kise-kun, I don’t think you should distract yourself from this matter” Sakurai said

“Wha—what?” Kise sobbed

“I know it’s painful, extremely, but distracting yourself from it will only make your healing process much worst, I think you need to confront it once and for all—I-I’m sorry I don’t mean to pry or anything I mean I—I’m sorry you don’t have to listen to me, I don’t want you to get more hurt—whatever helps you best” Sakurai said

“Sakurai is right,” Akashi added and place a hand on Kise’s shoulder “You should confront this feelings of yours once and for all, Kise”

“I guess they’re right, it will only eat you inside” Furihata agreed and Kise looked up at them who gave assuring smiles

“And don’t worry about expressing yourself, I think you should cry it out as much as you want to, we’re here for you” Takao said

“Yes, Kise-kun, this is an emergency, we will help you” Kuroko added

“OK, Tetsuya, you can stop that right now” Kagami said frowning at Kuroko

“But this is an emer—“

“Tetsu” Kagami warned.

Himuro smiled at Kise “Come on, Ryōta, let it out…”

 

Slowly, Kise began to cry, letting out his shameless wail, tears streaming down from his eyes like niagara falls.

“IT REALLY HURTS!” Kise cried “IT HURTS HERE!” Kise clenched where his heart is “IT-IT’S LIKE A BAD SURGERY—IT’S—IT’S UNBEARABLE—EVERYTHING REMINDS ME OF HIM—I—I’M SO WEAK! I—I CAN’T BELIEVE HE JUST LEFT ME LIKE THAT—AND THROUGH THE PHONE!” everyone gasped at Kise’s last word

“Well that’s just low” Aomine commented

“That’s unacceptable” Akashi said as his eyes furrowed

“AND—AND JUST BEEP! NOTHING! NOT EVEN—AN EXPLAINATION—NOT—NOT EVEN A PROPER GOODBYE!” Kise sobbed “AND YOU GUYS BEING ALL CUTE ALL OVER THE PLACE—NO OFFENCE—LIKE YOU GUYS ARE ALL JUST SO SWEET BUT IT MAKES ME WANT TO BARF AND JUST ROLL ON THE FLOOR ON MY PUKE”

“uhh… I don’t think I want to imagine that—oh—oh God I just did” Furihata was about to puke himself just thinking about it.

“I have an idea, I know the best way you can let this out, Ryōtachan!” Takao said.

 

“ALTHOUGH WE’VE COME! TO THE EEENDDDDD OFFFFFF THE ROOOOADDDDDDD! STILL IIII CAAAAAN’T LEEEETTTT GOOOOOOO!!!! IT’S UNNATURAL—YOUUUUU—YOU BELONG TO ME—YOUUUUU—I BELONG TO YOUUUU!!!” Kise cried while singing Boyz II Men, voice cracking at every word and notes into the microphone. Takao had suggested a Karaoke session and Kise should sing his heart out, everyone knew Kise could sing really well and it was the first time he sang out of tune while cracking all over the place, indeed like a broken hearted person, although no one opposes to the suggestion, and Kagami swear his left ear isn’t working right now.

“He’s so sad….” Furihata said to the others while they all watch Kise singing and sob at the same time. They were all seated on the coach with their individual fuzzy drinks, looking at Kise with both sympathy because he’s sad, and unpleasantly because he was singing like a dying llama, at least that was how Takao described it.

“Aww… I can’t believe I’m saying this, but this hurts! Like, seeing him all bumped up like this when he has always been happy—and also my ears hurt, man I don’t think I can last another hour” Aomine said to them as he place his drink down on the table across them

“We should do something” Sakurai suggested seriously and Takao let out a sarcastic laugh “We already did that! And it doesn’t budge”

“No, I mean, like really do something” Sakurai said once more and everyone only stared at him quizzically

“Like—really, REALLY do something” Sakurai said once more and this time he got them thinking, Himuro squint his eyes and leaned closer with interest “Like? What do you mean?” Himuro asked and Sakurai fist his palm, now masking determination “I say we go get him and avenge for Kise-kun!”

“HAH! Now you’re talking” Takao smiled deviously

“I want in!” Kagami said as he shifted towards the edge of the chair and so did Kuroko “Me too, I like avenging” Kuroko said

“I’m interested” Himuro said smiling, the one smile that he give to the girls who handed Murasakibara sweets during white day, and no one really knew why they moved out of school, really.

“Ohh, if Murochin is in then I’ll be in too—I like crushing heads” Murasakibara said

“But what are we going to do exactly?” Furihata asked warily and Midorima placed his Vanilla candle on the table

“We voodoo him!” Midorima said deeply followed by a deep, throaty laugh from Akashi

“Ohh, that’s certainly fascinating” Akashi agreed.

 

“Umm… guys” Kise called out and they all broke away from their intense discussion and look at Kise

“I’m, really tired, I think I’m just going to head home—“

“Ehhh?? So soon?” Takao asked frowning

“Yea—and thanks you guys, it really means a lot to me that you guys are here for me, but I just, I just need a breather alone”

“Oh—well—Ohh.. uhh… you should go then” Takao said and smiled, Kise gave a weak yet appreciative smile before walking out from the room.

“Okay guys! This is our chance!” Aomine said to the group

“Let’s find Kasamatsu and avenge Kise!”

“YEAH!” They all cheered in unison.

 

A walk in the park was one of Kise and Kasamatsu’s favorite thing to do after school, they weren’t the type of couple to hold hands while they stroll, of course occasionally do they once in awhile when they are alone or when there aren’t much people, but taking a stroll just the two of them side by side, observing their surrounding, was just comfortable enough for the couple, sometimes their silence was their way of communicating their love for each other. Kise sighed as he found himself walking alone in the park, foot steps stepping by places where he and Kasamatsu had fond memories, the time when Kise stole a kiss from Kasamatsu, the time when Kasamatsu indirectly confessed to him, the time when baby ducklings appeared out of nowhere and they have to escort them to a safe place. Each step he took as he stared down at his feet, he felt his heart clench, and tears start to form.

“Ryōta! Ryōta!” Kise heard the familiar voice, the voice that he always loved to listen to even if it was nagging at him, the voice that often put him to sleep, the voice that now just appear in head, as though to remind him of his broken heart. Kise let his tears fall to his shoes.

“Ryōta!” There it was again, calling for him.

“Ryōta!” The voice got louder and closer, it was almost too real, he was really in pain that he started to hallucinate Kasamatsu’s voice calling for him as much as he wanted to call out to Kasamatsu.

“Oii Kise Ryōta!” Kasamatsu called again and Kise stopped at his tracks as pair of legs circled in front of him, stopping him from stepping further. Kise sobbed and looked up and met Kasamatsu’s steel blue eyes.

“Yu—Yukiochi??” Kise mouthed, still not believing the figure in front of him was real

“Yu—“

“Oii, Ryōta, what’s wrong? Why—are you crying? And what’s with the rubber chicken?” Kasamatsu asked in a dearly yet stern tone and brought his hand up to Kise and caressed Kise’s pale damp cheeks, Kise’s breath hitched at the familiar touch and he slowly smiled

“Yu—Yukiochi” Kise breathed out

“What’s with you?” Kasamatsu asked, eyes staring into Kise’s yellow ones that still looked breath taking to him, Kise sobbed and frowned

“You—You!” Kise pointed accusingly at Kasamatsu

“You left me!” Kise cried and Kasamatsu’s jaw dropped

“WHAT?!” Kasamatsu yelled and near by people stopped whatever they were doing and stare at the couple, and birds to fly away at the sudden shout.

“YOU—YOU LEFT ME YOU—YOU BROKE UP WITH ME AND TELL ME THAT YOU WERE SEEING SOMEONE ELSE AND—AND—YOU DUMPED ME!!!” Kise cried causing the people who were already staring to stare longer

“Again, WHAT?!” Kasamatsu shouted

“YOU—YOU—HNNGGAAAAAHHH!!!!!!” Kise choked and cried

“Ryōta! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING?! SINCE WHEN I—I NEVER DUMPED YOU—HECK—I NEVER EVEN SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BREAKING UP WITH YOU—AND ME? SOMEONE ELSE? WHAT?”

“YOU SAID IT! YOU SAID IT ON THE PHONE LAST—LAST NIGHT—“

“WHAT? RYŌTA—“ Kasamatsu paused as he remembered and incident clearly and why he was rushing from his college to look for Kise, he smiled and began to laugh

“Oh my Ryōta,” Kasamatsu laughed and Kise glared at him

“WHAT’S SO FUNNY?!”

“It—it is—I mean, Ryōta, last night we were breaking up as in our lines were breaking off” Kasamatsu said and Kise sobbed softly

“Wha—what?”

“Ryota, listen, remember when I told you my phone wasn’t working so well so that’s why I told you that we shouldn’t make phone calls because we keep getting cut off mid sentences, at least until I get a new phone, but you being you, were just so insistent on calling me and we keep breaking off”

“ohhhhhhhh…..” Kise recalled their conversation the night before, the line was cutting off pretty badly then he remember when Kasamatsu mentioned ‘someone’ and looked back at Kasamatsu with teary eyes once more

“Then what about someone else?”  
“What? I don’t know, all I know was that the line was breaking off badly and someone just had to play with the backline with caused a static and that’s when my phone decided to die on me”

“Oohhhh…..so that was that ‘someone’”

“I guess….” Kasamatsu said still figuring out what was Kise was referring to exactly “So I just decided to come over and see you right after my last class today, you weren’t home so I thought maybe you’d be here” Kasamatsu added and Kise start to sob and this time, Kise was smiling as he teared up

“Yukiochi!!! You didn’t dump me? Or see anyone else?” Kise asked and Kasamatsu rolled his eyes before looking at Kise lovingly

“Of course not, and I still don’t understand what you mean by anyone else, I clearly told you everyone was practically annoying there” Kasamatsu said and made a disgusted face, remembering how his band mates for performance lab were big nuisance, when he signed up for music college, he never thought he’d sign up with bunch of weed heads.

“Really…?” Kise asked and Kasamatsu smiled at him, hands caressing Kise’s soft cheeks

“Really, really” Kasamatsu said cheesily, he knows how to assure Kise. Kise grinned widely, feeling the heavy weight on his heart being throw down and as though it never existed, everything was colorful and bright again.

“I’m so relieved! This whole day I thought you dumped me and I called Takao and told him all about it and then he and Midorima—“ Kise squeezed the rubber chicken, making it squeak

“Gave me this as my good luck item and then I met the rest and—and—I told them everything and they were trying to cheer me up the whole day and then—“

“Wait, wait, wait… what do you mean when you say you told Takao everything??” Kasamatsu asked, eyes wary

“That you broke up with—“ Kise’s sentence was cut short when they heard Kagami’s scream“THERE HE IS!” the couple broke their contact when they heard Kagami shout, they turned their heads and saw familiar groups running towards them “GET HIM!!!” Aomine shouted  
“HAIYAAAAAAA!!!” Sakurai screamed, before Kasamatsu could react a basketball was thrown at his face causing him to lose his balance and fall, Kise only gasped and stared in shock everything was happening fast before him, his friends were suddenly hovering on top and around Kasamatsu who was screaming and protesting

“I’M NOT EVEN SORRY!!!” Sakurai yelled

“Uh-oh, Matsuchin, you’re in trouble” Murasakibara said while holding onto both of Kasamatsu’s wrist, lifting him up

“WHA—WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Kasamatsu yelled

“I GOT THE LEGS!! I GOT THE LEGS!!” Takao screamed grabbing onto both of Kasamatsu’s ankle, now his whole body being lifted off the ground and he was being handled all fours

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU—LET ME GO! YOU GUSY ARE GETTING IT ALL WRONG” Kasamatsu yelled

“RYŌTA! DO SOMETHING!!!”

“YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS WITH KISE-KUN’S HEART?!?!?” Kuroko shouted angrily

“YEAH YOU TELL HIM TETSU!” Aomine joined in

“It’s very, very distasteful of you Yukio” Himuro said rather more calmly than the others

“You really shouldn’t have done that, now Sei is back to his old self” Furihata said

“WHA—“ Kasamatsu paused when he saw Akashi smiling deviously down at at him with his heterochromatic eyes threatening him with a pen knife in hand

“OH COME ON—ARE YOU KIDDING ME?”

“Come! Let’s start the ritual” Midorima said as he light up his candle

“WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING?!??” Kasamatsu yelled while still trying to struggle his arms and legs free while being carried away

“RYŌTA! RYŌTA!!!!!!!!” Kasamatsu screamed.

“Uhmm… uhhh.. GUYS!!” Kise finally responded to the whole commotion and chased after them

“GUYS WAIT! IT’S A MISUNDERSTANDING!!! GUYS!!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!!! HEY WAIT! GUYS!! DON'T KILL MY YUIKOCHII!!!!!” Kise yelled desperately.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OAO welp.... if any one is wondering... Kasamatsu lived.


End file.
